Aftermath
by EllieGymGirl2
Summary: After the huge fight at Ashinaka High School where Mikoto dies, Yata cannot stand the silence from his fellow members of Homra. So he grabs Kamamoto and they head out to get some food. What Yata did not expect was to see Saruhiko there. How does Saruhiko really feel about leaving Homra, and about Yata?Sarumi, maybe one-shot. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

The bar, Homra, was completely silent, even though almost every member from the red clan was hanging out there. The air hung down heavy on everyone's shoulders in the aftermath of the death of Mikoto Suoh. Not only were the members angry that they had lost the battle to the blues, but Reisi Munakata had killed their king. Yata Misaki was taking it especially hard. He had looked up greatly to Mikoto and saw him not only as a leader but as someone he was going to strive to be one day. Yata looked around the bar and made eye contact with his friend Rikio Kamamoto, who was sulking in the corner.

"Kamamoto, why don't we go out for some food?" Yata gruffly offered to Kamamoto, who looked up at the mention of food. The deafening silence was just getting too much for Yata. Every time he tried to think of something else, Mikoto kept popping back into his mind.

"Sure, Yata-san! Does anybody want anything while we are out?" He responded. The bar just dimly shook their heads and continued on with what they were doing, whether it was drinking or just staring into space. Yata was sure they would cheer up after a day or two but this was the first day in the bar without Mikoto and nobody was taking well to that. Kamamoto shrugged and followed after Yata, who was already halfway out of the bar.

Once a good distance from the bar, Yata allowed himself to ask the question that had been bugging him all day. "How do you think Anna is going to take to this?" The poor girl had not said one word (which is not exactly unusual) and had not moved from her spot at the bar in at least twelve hours.

Kamamoto wiped some sweat from his brow and shrugged. "Who knows? At least she has Kusanagi with her, they were pretty close. If not for him I don't know what would happen to her." Yata nodded in agreement and they were silent until reaching the convenience store. Kamamoto was looking in with hunger evident in his eyes, and Yata did not even have the energy to insult him on eating too much. He just tiredly took out some money he earned beating up some thugs and slid it into Kamamoto's hand.

"Get whatever you want. I'm not hungry." Kamamoto took the money but shot him a confused look. "I only wanted to come to leave that deafening silence." Yata elaborated, and Kamamoto did not need to be told twice. He bolted into the store and Yata quietly watched him bob between the isles before sighing and sitting down on the small platform under the window of the store. He heard the door chime behind him, indicated someone else came in, but ignored it and rested his head on his hand. Mikoto had already been so weak. Not weak as in strength, but weak in his mind. He never knew when to stop or how to control himself, even when he was not fighting. Yata always observed how disastrous his powers were and how cracked his Sword of Damocles was. At first when Yata heard Mikoto was dead he was torn up, wondering why is had happened to such a person that he looked up to and respected. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was definitely Mikoto's time to go. Had he not died in that fight he put everyone in Homra in danger. Yata accepted that he had to die, but that doesn't mean he still wasn't sad about it.

"Well look who we have here~" Came a very familiar sing-song voice from behind Yata. He whipped around on his make-shift seat and glowered at who the voice belonged to. "If it isn't my old little pal Mi~Sa~Ki~!"

Yata glared at none other than his ex-best friend and now rival Fushimi Saruhiko. "Would you stop calling me that?" Yata tried to sound threatening because dear god he hated when people called him by his girly first name, but his words carried no conviction. Honestly, he was too tired for this. It had only been two days since the blues defeated Mikoto and Yata had not intended to see another blue for weeks. And now here is Saru, waltzing into the same store Misaki had to take Kamamoto to. Great.

Saruhiko bent down over Yata and looked into his eyes. Yata swatted at him, but Saruhiko paid him no attention and continued to obnoxiously stick his face in Yata's. "You have bags under your eyes Misaki, have you been sleeping ok?" Saru's words came out caring but his voice held a sarcastic tone. When Yata did not respond nor meet Saruhiko's eyes, he moved away from Yata and continued to talk with Yata. "We also were not able to finish our fight a couple of days ago. Every time we fight is seems like someone is hell bent on interrupting us." Saruhiko sounded genuinely frustrated, causing Yata to look at him in confusion.

"Well, one day we will finish one of our fights. And I'm planning on kicking your ass." Yata vehemently spoke, his anger and frustration over Mikoto pouring out. "And you know what? You are going to regret ever leaving Homra, because the blues will never, ever make you strong enough to defeat me. I'm not trying to be cocky; I just want you to know that if we ever have a true fight I will not hold back."

Saruhiko's lips slowly curled up into a smile at Yata's words. "Trust me; I would not expect any less of you. And you know not to expect any less of me." Yata allowed himself to relax a little after Saru said that. Knowing that he respects Yata as a fighter reassures him that when they do have their fight, even if he loses, he loses with pride. Funny how such little things that Saru says can ease Yata's mind. "Who are you here with? Or is awkwardly hanging out at convenience stores another little kink of yours I should know about."

Yata's eye twitched in annoyance as Saru went straight back to being his old rude self. "Shut up Monkey. Why should I tell you anything?"

Saruhiko tapped a finger on his chin and pretended to think for a second. "I will take a wild guess. You're here with Fatso. Am I right?" Yata glared at Saruhiko and then shoved his face into his palm as Kamamoto came up behind him with his arms full of snacks.

"What's Fushimi-san doing here?" He asked before opening a bag of chips and downing the entire thing in one gulp.

Saruhiko cocked an eyebrow at Yata, who now had a little embarrassed flush on his cheeks which he was hiding in his hand. "Oh Misaki, you are so predictable." Yata moved his hand and glowered up at the over confident Monkey. "And you're short. And a virgin." Saru added just to rile him up. Yata stood up quickly to give Saru a taste of his own dumb medicine when suddenly he felt a little light headed and slammed his hand into the wall to steady himself.

"Yata-san!" He heard Kamamoto yelp and drop his snacks in order to place his hands on Yata's shoulder gently. "Are you ok Yata-san?" Yata had his hand that wasn't holding him upright on the wall over his face to try and stop the spinning. Even when he couldn't see anything he still felt like he was wobbling in place. He felt a dull throbbing in the back of his head but ignored it and just waited for his body to steady.

"Misaki?" He heard Saru curiously ask from in front of him but tried to drown out all sound so that he would just stop spinning. Finally, when he could once again feel his feet on the ground, he uncovered his eyes and stood up from where he had apparently been leaning on the wall. Kamamoto still had one hand placed on Yata's shoulder.

He shrugged it off and shot a look at Kamamoto. "I'm fine. Pick up your snacks. We are leaving." Yata was about to turn around, completely ignoring Saruhiko looking at him, and head towards the door, but he felt a hand suddenly grip his waist and pull him backwards against a chest. In surprise Yata looked up and saw Saru's face looming down at him with a disapproving look.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked Saru who now moved his hands more up Yata's waist so that they rested on his stomach. He tried to push away but his headache came rearing back so he stopped. Kamamoto was still picking up his snacks on the ground.

Saruhiko made that clicking sound with his tongue that he always does as he squeezed Yata's stomach. Yata winced in pain, but was confused when his heart beat intensified. What's going on? It's just Saru being a jerk. "Not sleeping _and _not eating right, Misaki? That's why you are so light headed. Eat some fucking food or you will become smaller and more girl-like than you already were."

In a sudden burst of energy (probably from anger) Yata pushed away from Saruhiko and slammed himself into the wall in the process. He continued to ignore the now more intensified throbbing in his scalp and glowered at Saruhiko. "Don't tell me what to do Saru, you're not my mom. Besides I do eat right and I DON'T look like a girl." Yata poured out as he tried to get his heart to stop beating so goddamn fast. What the fuck is wrong with him right now?

"Oh yeah," Saru challenged, narrowing his eyes at Yata from behind his glasses, "When was the last time you ate a full meal?"

Yata thought about it for a second before spewing out a lie. "Last night!" He retorted, knowing that Saru was right but not wanting to admit it. Honestly, Yata did eat very little. But that's only because he is never really that hungry, nor does he care about eating. Not like Kamamoto, anyways. And yeah, maybe recently he had not had a meal or slept for a while, but that was because he was getting over a death.

"What a lie." Saru chuckled and leaned back against a shelf. "Fine. Let's say you have been eating right, which you have not. It is evident that you have not been sleeping." Before Yata could open his mouth to give some excuse, Saru continued. "Let me guess, it's because your precious Mikoto is dead."

Yata had nothing to say to that, so he just continued to hold Saruhiko's stare. "Ha! I knew it. You cannot even function without him. How old are you, five? Well, you do look five.." Saru trailed off topic as he looked Yata up and down.

Yata flushed in anger and took a step towards Saru before again feeling light headed and this time he could not stop himself from falling as his knees buckled. His vision became black around the edges as his body prepared him to fall face first to the ground. Yata shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain, which, oddly enough, never came. He opened his eyes only to be met with the blue uniform Saru always wears. "Stupid shrimp, be careful." Saru stood up from where he had fallen on his knees to catch Yata and continued to hold Yata to his chest. Yata angrily realized that his head only comes up to Saru's collarbone but stopped thinking about it when his heart started to speed up again.

"I'm fine now, let go of me." He said into Saru's coat. "This is awkward."

Saru chuckled. "Are you sure you can walk? You have now almost fainted twice."

"Yeah I will be fine ju-" Yata was cut off from a yell from Kamamoto and snacks falling to the ground once more.

"LET GO OF YATA-SAN YOU FILTHY BLUE!" He yelled, and punched Saruhiko straight across the face. Saru let out a soft 'oof' before dropping Yata and taking multiple steps back while holding his bleeding nose. Kamamoto grabbed Yata before he could fall and placed him on his feet. The clerk of the store only slightly looked over here, seeming annoyed from all the commotion.

"You dumb fatass." Saru spit away some blood onto the floor of the store and shot Kamamoto a cold glare.

Kamamoto ignored it and turned to Yata. "Are you ok, what happened?"

Yata sighed in annoyance. "Nothing happened and I am fine. Now, can we leave? I feel like I was run over by a truck." _Also, my heart will not stop pounding_. He thought, but would not dare say out loud. Kamamoto nodded and this time quickly gathered his snacks and him and Yata began walking out.

"Get some sleep Yata. And eat. I can't fight you truly if I know you are just going to faint any time." Saru called from inside the store. Yata felt a slight blush dust his cheeks and didn't turn back around. "You know what, maybe we should not fight."

This time Yata did turn around to shoot Saru a smirk. "Scared?" He said smugly.

Saru shrugged. "I don't want to hit a girl."

Yata felt his eye twitch again in annoyance and was about to tell Saru off when Kamamoto grabbed him and they began walking away. Though, before Saru was out of sight Yata saw him make this face. A face that portrayed, almost, regret? Probably not, Yata was too far away to tell, but that is just what it looked like. "You know, Fushimi-san is right, you need to get some rest. So let's not fight anymore right now." He said; pretty much carrying Yata from all the resistance he was putting up.

"I'll show that fucking Monkey what I am capable of." Yata muttered, clenching his fists in the direction of the convenience store. "When we fight, I'm going to take him down."

"Yes, of course, but today you are going to rest." Kamamoto instructed, earning a glare from Yata. He ignored it and let go of Yata when he began to follow him willingly. "By the way, what were you two doing back there?"

Yata felt his cheeks go red again for GOD KNOWS why because all Saru was doing was helping him but he ignored Kamamoto's question and continued to follow after him. _Just you wait Monkey_, Yata thought; _I'm going to make you pay for ever leaving Homra. I will beat you so that the blues can see they are not all high and mighty. _

As they walked, the face Saru had made floated back into Yata's mind. "Do you ever think Saru feels bad for leaving Homra?" Yata vaguely asked Kamamoto in a sleep deprived delirium. Kamamoto was surprised Yata would ask him such a question but answered honestly.

"No, not exactly for leaving Homra." He said, but looking at Yata's confused face he elaborated. "If anything, I think he feels bad for leaving you, Yata-san."

**If you just read that, then thank you so much! Honestly I just finished watching this anime and do not know much about it, so if there is anything that needs fixing please tell me. Anyways, I do not know if I should make this a one shot or more of a story. So if you read this (thank you so much! ) and have an opinion, please please please review for me and give me ideas! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Yata arrived in Homra, everyone was there and lively. He took a surprised step back when a bunch of guys scurried past carrying boxes and talking about some 'preparations.' Looking around, it seemed everybody was working on something. Most had their heads down or were speaking in hushed voices. Yata walked over to Kusanagi and sat down on a stool in front of his bar and next to Kamamoto. "Yata-san, how are you feeling?" Kamamoto asked him once he noticed Yata sitting down. "You still have bags under your eyes."

"I'm doing better now that I got some sleep, at least." He responded, waving away Kamamoto's concerns and turning back to Kusanagi. "What's going on here today?"

Kusanagi smiled sadly, making Yata notice that he had bags under his eyes too. "Mikoto did not want a really formal funeral. He mentioned it to me offhand once, and I am glad I remembered. What we are doing is just planning a few words we are going to say to a little make-shift grave we are making for him. I especially think it is going to help Anna, she hasn't said one word since his death." Yata nodded sadly and drilled his fingers on the table silently as Kusanagi and Kamamoto watched around the bar.

"Oh, Yata-san, have you eaten yet?" Kamamoto asked.

Yata scowled at Kamamoto and Kusanagi who was now listening. "No, not yet. I don't have any food at my house." Kamamoto gave Yata a disapproving stare, causing Yata to give him the middle finger. Kusanagi chuckled lightly and turned around to prepare Yata some food.

"Listen, Yata, this food is on the house since you look like you have not eaten for days. Which, knowing you, you probably haven't. But you better eat it." Kusanagi spoke as he heated up some rice in a microwave under the counter and poured some orange juice into a glass for Yata.

After Kusanagi placed the rice on the table, Kamamoto decided to scold Yata. "You know, if you don't eat enough or go without eating for days like you do, you could die." Yata rolled his eyes and took the chopsticks Kusanagi had set on the counter. "I'm serious Yata-san, when you get sad you really neglect yourself."

Yata slammed the chopsticks back on the counter and turned to Kamamoto. "Listen, _mom, _I'm not sad. I'm just not totally obsessed with food like you are fatass. And I won't die."

Kusanagi tsked Kamamoto. "See now Kamamoto, he was about to eat before you distracted him."

Now Yata whipped towards Kusanagi. "I'm not a child." He said coldly, picking up the chopsticks and preparing to eat the rice because he actually was a little hungry now.

Kusanagi laughed and pointed at Yata's stool. "You can say that when your feet touch the ground." Anger spread throughout Yata and he was about to slam the point of the chopstick into Kusangi's counter when Kusanagi caught his wrist before they could piece it and shot him a menacing stare. "Do NOT harm my bar." He hissed. Yata snatched his wrist back and calmed himself. Short jokes and jokes about his first name, Misaki, just really pissed him off. Of course, Saru always uses his first name but by now Yata was used to it.

Surprisingly, Yata didn't fight back. "Sorry Kusanagi. Thank you for the food." Kamamoto and Kusanagi both shot him a curious look, wondering why he gave up so easily. Yata shrugged off their looks and began eating the rice. Slowly, the empty, aching feeling in his stomach subsided and he became full. Kamamoto looked from Yata's now half empty plate to Yata and smiled.

"So what are you guys going to say at Mikoto's informal funeral?" Kusanagi asked as he cleaned out a glass with a white rag. "I need ideas. The more I think about what I should say the more lost I get on what to say."

Kamamoto thought about it. "You're right, Kusanagi. I spent years with the guy and I don't know what to say. What about you Yata-san?"

Yata looked up from where he was now pushing the remaining rice around the plate. "When is the funeral and who is coming?" He wanted to know if any of the blues were coming.

Kamamoto shrugged and looked to Kusanagi. "Tomorrow afternoon is when it is happening, and I am pretty sure all of Homra and whoever else wants to come. I know Munakata said he was coming. I don't think he will say anything, but he is coming. Also maybe a couple more members from Scepter 4, but not many." Kusanagi listed off before setting the cup in the sink of his bar and taking out another one.

Yata propped his head on his hand and circled his straw around his half empty orange juice. If there was even a chance that Saru was coming he didn't want to be there, but he knew he had to. Ever since Kamamoto said that maybe Saru felt bad because he left him, Yata has gotten jittery even by the mention of Saru. Why, Yata had no fucking idea, but he did.

An almost silent buzz broke Yata from his thoughts and he watched in boredom as Kamamoto picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Kamamoto. Yes, Yatagarasu is here." Yata cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "We can be there in ten minutes. Ok, thanks. Wait how much money? Oh awesome, ok, bye." Kamamoto shut the phone and turned to Yata's curious gaze. "One of my clients called in an emergency, some thugs are trying to take more money from her than she offered and they are coming by in about twenty minutes to get the money. She wants us to back her up." Yata nodded and stood up, following Kamamoto out of the bar.

"What's the chick's name?" Yata asked once they were outside walking on the sidewalk.

"Aiko-san. I have done a couple odd jobs for her here and there so she knows to call me in a tight situation." He answered, typing something on his phone.

"Oh." Was all Yata said as he followed behind Kamamoto. Honestly, he wanted to get pumped over having a job to do right now and getting paid but he just cannot stop thinking about Mikoto, Homra's loss to Scepter 4, and Saruhiko. He understood the first two, but Saruhiko? Maybe it was because Yata is just really curious over how Saruhiko felt about leaving Homra, but does curiosity make your heart pound in your chest like this? No, the answer is no. It was probably just hatred for the Monkey, but Yata could not help but think that maybe that was not it. "Oh shit, I left my skateboard in my house." Yata muttered, but Kamamoto heard.

"Would you like to run and get it, Yata-san?" Kamamoto offered, closing his phone and sticking it in the bag pocket of his baggy shorts.

Yata scowled at his own stupidity for leaving his skateboard somewhere. "No, we need to get to Aiko-san's house. I can fight without it." Kamamoto shrugged and he and Yata walked until they reached a tall apartment building that look really fancy. "If she can afford a place like this then why is she making a deal with thugs?" Yata commented snidely. Kamamoto chuckled in agreement and they walked through the fancy sliding glass doors into the building. They strode to the desk and the clerk working their look frightened.

"May I help you two?" He asked, putting down the glossy magazine he had been reading and turning in his swirly chair to them.

Kamamoto nodded. "My friend, Yoshino Aiko-san, called me here for a favor. May you buzz her apartment?" The polished clerk seemed to relax at Kamamoto's professional attitude and nodded before clicking on his computer. "Tell her that Kamamoto and Yatagarasu are here to help her." Kamamoto leaned on the clerks counter lightly.

"Another chance encounter, huh, Mi~Sa~Ki~?" Yata whipped around at the voice of none other than Saruhiko. There he stood, wearing his Scepter 4 uniform but without the swords, holding a small plastic bag filled with groceries. Yata felt a thump from inside his chest but ignored it and instead narrowed his eyes at Saru who was grinning.

Kamamoto turned around and shot Saruhiko a look. "What are you doing here?" Then he looked at the bag Saruhiko was holding and his eyes widened. "Do you… live here?"

"Yes, I do. And may I ask what the fatass and the shrimp are doing here?" Saruhiko said, a light chuckle following his words.

Kamamoto huffed at the insult, but Yata just defensively crossed his arms and refused to meet Saru's eyes. "We are here on a job." Behind him, Kamamoto turned back around to the clerk to grab the elevator key he was holding out. The clerk muttered a room number and floor number that Yata didn't hear.

"No need, Naoko, I got them." Saru said to the clerk and held up his own elevator key. "They are close friends of mine." Naoko nodded and went back to typing on his computer. "Let's go, friends."

"We are _not_ your friends, Monkey." Yata growled, finally looking into Saru's eyes. Saru gave a sarcastic frown and began walking to the elevators. Kamamoto shrugged and followed after him, followed by a very unhappy Yata. A very unhappy Yata who could not seem to get this light blush off his face. The doors of the elevator were already sliding open by the time Yata and Kamamoto arrived behind Saruhiko and they all walked in together.

"What floor?" Saruhiko asked as he punched the 21.

"Um, the clerk said… floor 21 also." Kamamoto answered, to which Yata grimaced. When he noticed Saru looking at him, (he wasn't even trying to hide it, just blankly staring at him) he scooted all the way to the corner of the elevator and prayed Saru would leave soon.

Yata let out a startled yelp when Saru suddenly dropped the bag he was holding and lunged at him, holding his hands against his sides and again bringing his face obnoxiously close to Yata's. Their noses were almost touching. Yata's face inflamed and he tried to get away from Saru as Kamamoto took a fighting stance behind them. "Have you… gotten smaller?" Saru asked, and Yata noticed how far Saru had to bend down to be face to face with him.

Yata's anger peaked and he shoved Saru in the chest with his head and yanked his arms out of Saru's grasp. "You are so angering! You make me want to stick my head in a car door and have someone slam it shut!" He yelled, trying to get his face and heart to calm the fuck down.

Saruhiko looked at Yata, wide eyed, for at least twenty seconds before he cracked a wide smile and laughed. "Was that a confession, Misaki?" He said, winking at Yata. "I mean, it wasn't the best confession ever, but I can't expect too much from a virgin like yourself."

Finally, Yata snapped. Whether it was anger from Saruhiko being the biggest dick he had ever met, or the fact that he was reacting all weird to him, he didn't know. But he snapped, growling before throwing a punch at Saru's face. It was about to connect, but right before it did Saru grabbed his fist and stopped the punch. So they just stood there. Saru holding Yata's fist next to his face and grinning down at a scowling, flushed Yata. The thing that snapped them out of that was the elevator dinging and the doors opening. Yata yanked his fist away and walked around Saru, following Kamamoto who was shooting Yata confused looks. Yata ignored him and stiffly watched as Kamamoto stopped at a door and rang the doorbell. Saruhiko walked up behind Yata and wrapped his arms around Yata's shoulders before leaning down and placing his face next to Yata's. "Why do you keep blushing around me, and why won't you meet my eyes, Misaki?" He whispered directly into Yata's ear. Yata shuddered but made no move to push Saru away.

"I am _not _blushing, and I can meet your eyes whenever I want." He hissed, turning his face away from where Saru was now resting his chin on Yata's shoulder. He could smell Saru, a light peppermint mixed chocolate, just like middle school.

"Oh, really?" Saru lilted, a challenge present in his voice. Yata was about to ask what he was up to when Saru used one of his hands to firmly grip Yata's chin and turn his head, before lightly pressing their lips together. For a second Yata had no idea what was going on. He just stood their dumbly, letting Saru kiss him. It was only when Saru titled his head to deepen the kiss that Yata reacted. He pushed Saru away as hard as he could and finally landed a punch on Saru's face. Saru stumbled back into the wall while holding his face. Actually, it was like dejavu from when Kamamoto punched his yesterday.

Kamamoto whipped around from where he was still waiting on an answer from the door and gave Yata a surprised look. "What did he do?" He asked Yata, ignoring Saruhiko who was now picking up his grocery bag from where he left it across the hallway.

"He… H-he… I…" Yata stuttered out, holding one hand over his lips and trying to hide the fact that his entire face was bright red.

"_He _didn't do anything other than help Misaki realize what he is trying to hide." Saru snickered with an annoyed look on his face. "This is not over, Misaki." He called over his shoulder while he walked down the hallway towards his apartment.

"YES IT IS YOU ASSHOLE!" Yata yelled to Saruhiko, who waved him off with his hand. Yata thought he might cry. Or punch something. Hmm, yes, punch something sounds much better. Saruhiko just …. Kissed ….. him. Saruhiko, his old friend from middle school who betrayed Homra to go to the dumb blues just kissed him. Saruhiko just took his first kiss. "MY FIRST KISS WAS MONKEY!?" He yelled to himself, threading his hands through his hair and pulling.

"What, Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked. Yata shook his head and looked away. He heard the sound of a door opening and a young woman talking to Kamamoto but he couldn't focus. Why would Saru do that? To mess with him? Most likely it was to mess with him, not for any other reason. What other reason would there be? There is no other reason. "Yata-san? Are you coming?" Kamamoto called to him.

"Wait a second, I will be back." Yata said offhandedly and followed after Saru.

"Wait, Yata-san!" He heard Kamamoto call, but he wanted to know something from Saru right now. He found Saru at the end of the hallway, opening his door.

He began running towards him. "Stop right there Saru! We need to talk!" Saru looked up in surprise and then grinned when he saw Yata.

"Back for more? Aren't you the dirty one? I never would have thought you were like that Misaki." Yata rolled his eyes at Saru's annoying pervy mind and before he could argue, Yata charged into his apartment. "Come on in." Saru muttered sarcastically and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"I have a question for you." Yata said while looking around the apartment. It was really plain. A couch facing a TV in the main room, a kitchen with the basic necessities of a kitchen, and a small back hallway that Yata guessed led to a bedroom. It was also so clean it looked like nobody lived here.

Saru placed the bag of groceries on his kitchen table and settled onto his couch to look at Yata. "Ask away." He said nonchalantly, draping his arms over the back of the couch.

Yata awkwardly clenched and unclenched his hands as Saruhiko, the guy who had just kissed him, (forced him to kiss him, as Yata likes to think of it) watched him with a patient look on his face. When Yata didn't say anything for a while he made the clicking noise with his mouth and reached for the remote. Yata scowled and grabbed Saru's arm before he could reach the remote. Saru looked up in surprise and Yata quickly dropped his arm, deepening the scowl to hide how nervous he was. "Do you feel bad about leaving Homra?" He said quickly.

Saru seemed to think for a minute. "What an odd question, may I ask why?"

"It just.. I was just wondering." Yata allowed the lie to slip off his tongue. He didn't want Saru to know that he and Kamamoto had been talking about him.

Saru sighed and slipped his glasses off. "Well, no not really." He seemed to answer honestly and put his glasses back on. "Do you feel bad about me leaving Homra?"

"NO." Yata answered almost immediately after Saru asked the question. He could not give Saru any leverage, not after he just sexually harassed him. "Mainly I'm just wondering why you left."

"It's your fault." Saru said simply, causing Yata's eye to twitch in annoyance. "I am telling the truth, I left because of you."

Yata seemed to deflate. "So, you really do hate me then. But why would you kiss me?"

"You really are an airhead aren't you?" He chuckled darkly. "I don't hate you. That's not what I meant by saying it's your fault."

"What else could you possibly have meant?" Yata retorted, anger building up from the evasive way Saruhiko was talking.

Saru gave another long sigh and shooed Yata. "Get out Misaki. We will talk later."

Yata glare darkly at Saruhiko before turning around and storming out of his apartment with a door slam for good measure. How can stupid Monkey say he left because of him yet he doesn't hate him? It makes no sense. Then again, when does anything make sense with Saruhiko?

**OK, second chapter! I want to thank Aoorchird, who left a really lovely review and made my entire day! And I also want to thank 'Guest' who left another review and gave some really good ideas for this chapter! (Also a thanks to my PM-er, you gave me another idea for this chapter.) And again, if there is anything I did wrong or if you would like another chapter, please review because it makes my day! I really hope this chapter is okay, I revised and re wrote it five times haha. **


End file.
